1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit board (hereinafter “PCB”) layout design; and particularly to a program calling system and method for PCB layout design.
2. Description of Related Art
Current PCB layout design software uses complex function calls that includes both name and path of each function, thus the user needs to remember the names and the paths of the functions to call the functions. However, the path of each function is often too long, this is inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.